Lucas
Lucas is the main protagonist of the Game Boy Advance video game, Mother 3, the third game in the EarthBound series. Like Ness and Ninten, He is a timid young boy that can use psychic abilities referred to as PSI. ''Mother 3'' At the outset of the game he is living in Tazmily Village (mistranslated as "Tazumili" in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'') with his twin brother Claus, and his parents Flint and Hinawa and their dog Boney. The antagonists of the game, the Pig Mask Army, set fire to Tazumili Village at the beginning of the game and begin to experiment on local wildlife, creating Chimeras. One of these, a normally benevolent dragon called Drago that has been changed into the mechanical Mecha Drago, kills his mother as well as his brother when he goes to fight it. After this, the Pig Mask Army invades and begins changing Tazumili Village into a modern suburb resembling Onett. Shortly after the invasion, the game flashes forward three years. Three years later, Lucas is living with Flint in the new Tazumili Village. He is recruited to go find a fellow Tazumili villager named Duster and meets long lost Princess Kumatora along the way as well. They meet the band DCMC, with whom an amnesiac Duster is playing bass with, and fight the Pig Mask Army. They recover the Hummingbird Egg from where Duster had hid it earlier. They then destroy the Thunder Tower, which Yokuba has been using to terrorize those who won't submit to the Pig Masks. Following the confrontation with Yokuba, Lucas hallucinates meeting with Hinawa in a field of sunflowers, which were her favorite flowers. At the end of this short chapter, Lucas leaps after her and falls off of a plateau. He and Boney fall onto a haystack at Alec, Hinawa's father's home. Lucas reunites his friends to gather the Seven Needles for the mystical Magypsys. The needles can only be gathered by someone who knows PK Love, Lucas' special PSI attack. When gathered, the needles will awaken a great Dragon beneath Nowhere Island. Lucas and co. are beat to the first needle by a mysterious Masked Man. Lucas and Co. get the next needle, and lost the one after that, a process that repeats until the sixth needle, which is in ChupiChupyoi Temple. There, the Masked Man confronts them again. This time, with the Franklin Badge, Lucas and co. best him. After the needle is pulled, Lucas goes to New Pork City. After a long fight, he confronts the Pig King himself, Porky. Porky has grown old in body from the time travel, but is still a spoiled child in mind. He wishes to end existence by using the Masked Man to awaken the dragon. Lucas and co. confront and defeat Porky, who then retreats into the Absolutey Safe Capsule, a machine created by Doctor Andonuts, Jeff's father from EarthBound. The Machine grants safety at the expense of being trapped forever. Before Lucas can pull the final needle, the Masked Man confronts him once again. This time, Flint has told Lucas the identity of the Masked Man: his long lost brother Claus, whom Porky had resurrected to be the soulless slave to pull the needles. Lucas confronts him, but is unable to fight him. Flint and Hinawa's spirit speak to Claus, making him remember his past. Claus commits suicide by reflecting his lightning back at him. He allows Lucas to pull the final needle and awaken the dragon. It is unknown exactly what happens after this. A sequence at the end shows a black screen where the player can move around and speak to characters. One says Lucas wants to speak with him, so one can infer that Lucas survives the game. Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' When Masahiro Sakurai has updated the original Smabura-Ken with Ness profile July 17, 2001, he said that Lucas was intended to replace Ness as a playable character, but Ness was included due to time constraints, and probably due the cancellation in 1999 EarthBound 64, the first version of Mother 3, which had been worked. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucas is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is quite similar to Ness, sharing three special moves. Lucas's standard special is PK Freeze, which can freeze an opponent. His other three specials, PK Fire, PK Thunder and PSI Magnet, are similar to Ness's moves but with a few differences. For instance, Lucas's PK Thunder can be used to attack an enemy multiple times with the same orb, rather than once. His tether grapple utilizes the Rope Snake that Duster owns from Mother 3. His Side Smash Attack is a stick, which is his standard weapon in Mother 3. His Final Smash is the same as Ness's: PK Starstorm. However, the way the two perform the attack is different. When Ness does it, the stars come in at a slight angle, whereas Lucas sends the stars straight down. Technically, in Mother 3, Lucas never learns PK Fire, Freeze, Thunder, or Starstorm. All are learned by another character, Kumatora. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Lucas reappeared in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''as a DLC character in June.'' Lucas was confirmed in Nintendo Direct 4.1.2015. He was released on June 14, 2015 Trophy Information The younger of twin brothers living in Tazumili Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up.- (Brawl) ---- Lucas's Final Smash. He pulls a large group of stars from the sky and sends them smashing down among his enemies, causing damage to one and all. In Mother 3, this move was used by Lucas's traveling companion, Princess Kumatora. As Ness learned this move from Poo, Princess Kumatora taught Lucas when he learned he would appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.- (Brawl) de:Lucas es:Lucas Category:Protagonists Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:EarthBound series characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes